hero108fandomcom-20200223-history
Yan Ching
Yan Ching is a small aquatic humanoid whose strength makes up for his size. He first appeared in Jellyfish Jam and again in Demon Heartland. He is Hero: 036. Appearance Yan Ching is very small, only a tiny man, and he has aqua blue coloured skin, round eyes with yellow irises,a small square nose, 2 yellow lines on his face, one going through each eye and a squarish face. He also has chin length black hair that spikes on top in the shape of cat ears, and is tied in 2 "bunches" on either side of his face with white bands. He has broad shoulders with a yellow pattern on each one, made up of 3 circles and lines that form a "triangle" shape.He wears a white vest with a large "V" neck at the front, that shows off another pattern on his chest, that is not unlike the ones on his arms. He also wears black trousers and black and white shoes. Personality In his first appearance, in Jellyfish Jam He and his kind were tricked by High Roller into using their Jellyfish armor and a special elixir into ambushing First Squad, showing he is easily fooled and led astray. Due to having always been pushed around and judged by giants, he is very unfriendly and hostile towards them. However, he soon learned otherwise, when after he fought with First Squad, and Lin Chung beat him, although he thought Lin Chung would "finish him off", he didn't, and after explaining to Yan Ching that Big Green does not judge anyone by their size. After High Roller then turned against him and his warriors, he realised that High Roller is not their ally. As of then, he trusted First Squad, and agreed to join Big Green. He is still sensitive about comments about size though, as seen when he said he would join Little Green, and when he was corrected by Mighty Ray saying it was BIG green, he looked at him questioningly. Abilities *'Jellyfish Armour'- Yan Ching and his warriors have jellyfish armour which disguises them as jellyfish. *'Shrinking Barbs'- He also has shrinking barbs, which contain a special elixir which shrinks people down to their size. *'Small size'- Although he is sensitive about it, Yan Ching's small size has its advantages, as seen in "Demon Heartland," where Yan Ching spies on Twin Masters and informs Commander ApeTrully about Twin Master's heart. As First Squad and the Infantry head to the secret island where Twin Master's heart is, Mystique Sonia had some doubts about Yan Ching. When First Squad, the Infantry, the Sea Elephants, and the Hermit Crabs were trapped in a cave with Twin Master's heart about to detonate, Yan Ching gets Sammo Whale to help free them. Gallery YanChingandwarriors.jpg|Yan Ching with his warriors Yanching36.jpg|Yan Ching and his number Image11.jpg Lin Chung talking to Yan Ching.jpg|Lin Chung talks to Yan Ching Yan Ching and his men.jpg Yan Ching vs Mighty Ray.jpg|Do you ever lift? Yan Ching vs Lin Chung.jpg|Fighting Lin Chung vs Yan Ching.jpg|Lin Chung vs Yan Ching Image66.jpg|Lin Chung extends his hand in friendship to Yan Ching Image68.jpg|Lin Chung and Yan Ching Yan Ching on the yaksha-slingshot.jpg|Yaksha slingshot launch Yanching1.jpg|Yan Ching looking funny at Mighty Ray Yan Ching spy.jpg Sonia and Yan Ching.jpg Yan Ching on the window.jpg|on a window Yan Ching and Sonia.jpg Trivia *Yan Ching may be the smallest member of Big Green. Category:Big Green Category:Male Characters Category:Classified Heroes Category:Characters